


Creatures of Habit

by conceptofzero



Series: The Wanderers [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some habits that they never quite break after exile, even when they finally build Can Town properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creatures of Habit

There are some habits that they never quite break after exile, even when they finally build Can Town properly. PM still sleeps with her regisword in her bedroom, mounted just above the bed where she can grab it the moment she hears anything. AR remains terrified of dogs, hiding behind her or WV the moment he even hears a barking sound. WV needs to have PM and AR watch how much he's eating because he'll eat and eat and eat until he's sick if they don't, always convinced that his next meal will be his last.

Eating together is another one. Ever since that first night together and the meal they shared, they've eaten nearly every other dinner together. On the odd occasion that they don't, it just doesn't feel right, like how sleeping without the sword doesn't feel right. So they eat together almost every single night.

Dinner tonight is vegetables from WV's garden, fried lizard legs, and fresh baked bread. PM is absolutely stuffed, and judging from the looks on AR and WV's faces, so are they. She moves the bread away from WV when it becomes clear he's comfortably full, offering him another glass of pink lemonade instead. "Dinner was amazing. Thank you so much."

"It was nothing," AR shrugs, but it's clear he's pleased as punch. He wipes his mouth with a napkin and glances around the table. "So, are you ready?"

"Of course, you know how much I look forward to this," PM stands up and picks up their plates, shaking the bones and crumbs into the compose pail. "WV?"

"Yes please," He takes a large gulp of lemonade and the three of them quickly clean up the table. The dishes go into the sink to soak and the leftovers into the fridge. Only when everything's cleared away do they head to the bedroom.

That's another habit they haven't broken too often: sex after dinner.

There are other rooms in the house that were once bedrooms for AR and WV. But they didn't last long, and they were rarely used. These days, they've become a guest room and storage space, and they figured out how to make a bigger bed rather than try to sleep separately. It's better like this and they can actually sleep at night.

PM sprawls out on the bed fully clothed, waiting for AR and WV to get undressed. It's not as if she can't get naked on her own, it's just that she knows how much fun they have undressing her. WV's messier than AR, and while AR's putting his stuff in the hamper, WV just leaves a pile on the floor and climbs into the bed and kissing PM. She settles her hands on WV's hips, stroking her fingers along his smooth black carapace.

"Hey!" AR protests, picking up WV's clothes and putting them in as well. "Unfair!"

WV kisses are always so soft and sweet, and he lingers a little when he pulls back, every kiss like it's the first time. His hands don't touch her, but they push into the blankets on either side of her, and she knows how badly he wants to touch. They pause, and WV glances back at AR. "You don't have to put the clothes away."

"An officer of the law should take pride in the cleanliness of his house," AR huffs, but it's just the same quazi-fight they've heard every time. There's no real anger here, and when AR crawls into the bed, PM makes sure to kiss him out of appreciation, one hand leaving WV to curve around AR's side. It does make things easier around her when AR takes that extra few seconds to clean up.

One of AR's hands settles on her thigh as her mouth meets his and it slowly slides up while they kiss a little dirtier than WV dares. She can hear WV's breathing speed up as he watches them, and his hand settles on her hip, moving no further. AR's fingers press down against her underwear and she feels that wonderful spike of pleasure as he starts to slowly rub her clit. When he draws back, he moves to the side, letting WV leans in and kiss her.

They trade off, PM losing herself in their alternating mouths, and in the delightfully steady movements of AR's hand. They know each other inside and out by now, having spent so many years mapping one another's bodies, and AR knows exactly what she likes. And she likes this a lot.

His fingers creep inside her underwear and while WV is busy giving her all those sweet, tender kisses, AR has two fingers pressed against her entrance, slowly pushing inside. The contrast is wonderful. Her hands grope around their bodies, easily finding their cocks. They're already hard and she strokes them with a practiced ease. WV and AR both shudder at the same time, their cocks hardening in her fists.

She would be fine with this, kissing and thrusting and touching one another, but all good things eventually end. AR's fingers slip out of her, coming to rest on the outside of her underwear again, pressing ever so lightly against her clit. AR rests his forehead against the side of her face while WV finishes kissing her. It's only when he draws back that AR speaks up, voice straining. "Is there anything you want to do?"

"I can think of a few things," Her hands reluctantly let go of their cocks, resting on the bed. PM's eyes glance over at WV, licking her lips automatically. "What about you?"

"WV had an idea," AR glances over at him. WV looks a bit surprised, clearly not expecting to have whatever was said to AR volunteered to PM. "Go on, tell her."

"Oh. Well... what if..." WV anxiously rubs his hands together, trying to gesture out what he wants to do. He doesn't have enough hands though and AR pulls his hand away from his underwear, lending it to WV for demonstration purposes. All three hands join together to form a triangle. "It's... like a daisy chain."

PM doesn't laugh. She's gotten very good at not laughing at WV when he's trying to tell her something, because even when he's funny, she doesn't want him to think that she's laughing at him or at his suggestions. "I'd be more than fine with that."

"Really?" Even after all this time, there's nothing that makes her heart flutter the way that seeing WV smile does. PM nods, and starts to squirm out of her dress, eager to be wearing less clothes. AR and WV are happy to help her, AR tugging her underwear off while WV works on her bra the moment the dress is over her arms. They take their time, their hands rubbing over her carapace as they work her clothes off. WV ducks his head down, pressing a kiss to her shoulders before pulling back, barely meeting her eyes as she pulls her arms out of her bra straps. AR's much less shy, leaning in as well and pressing kisses up and down her thighs as he works her underwear over her knees.

She draws them both in close to her once she's naked, trading off between their mouths while her thighs press between theirs. Two hardening cocks press up against her and she nips at AR's lips. Their hands move over her, AR greedy and WV tentative. When they finally pull back, she has trouble not squirming with anticipation.

After some unsaid words fly between WV and AR, WV works his way down her body, settling himself between her thighs and quickly glancing over at AR. "Are you sure?"

"It's your turn to pick," He gets turned around as well, wrapping a hand around WV's cock and giving it a stroke. "Anyway, I'll be able to watch her face when she comes this way."

"Hush," PM tells AR, feeling her cheeks getting red. She gets settled, splaying her legs to make room for WV, and resting her head between AR's thighs. All it takes is a quick flick across the head of his cock with her tongue to get him shuddering. She can see AR do the same to WV, and though she can't see WV, she can feel him press his mouth between her thighs, his tongue seeking out her clit.

PM gets down to business, a few more laps on the head of AR's cock before she starts working her mouth down. It's strange having her mouth on him from this angle, but it's also good, and more comfortable than she thought it would be. But he's got his legs tucked up a little and she can rest her head on part of his thigh as she slowly takes him inside her mouth. AR's doing the same on his end, sucking fairly loudly on WV's cock as his own mouth makes it's way down.

WV strokes his hands over her thighs, his tongue finding her clit easily enough and lapping at it. As shy as he can be, and he can be so painfully shy in bed sometimes, he's always willing to give his all when he goes down on her. Between WV, and AR's persistence, she almost always ends up coming before they do. It's really nice.

Sex is usually a loud and talkative affair for them, but it's hard to chat when everyone has their mouths full. There are still the usual sounds though, even if they're a bit more muffled. AR groans when she swirls her tongue over the head of his cock, WV whimpers with each bob down his prick from AR, and PM softly moans as WV's tongue slowly speeds up.

There's something else happening that she notices slowly and mostly by accident. She moves her mouth down AR's cock as deep as she can comfortably go, sucking on him, and she notices AR do the same to WV. And when AR does that, WV's fingers dig into her thighs gently as WV sets his mouth on top of her clit and sucks until she loses her train of thought, moaning helplessly around AR's cock. It's a feedback loop, and they're just constantly feeding off of one another.

PM wraps a few fingers around AR's base, stroking it as she sucks on the head. He groans loudly, and a moment later, she feels WV's shoulders shake a little as he 'ah-ah-ah!'s directly against her. One of his hands leaves her thigh and his fingers press up against her entrance, two of them sliding into it. PM squirms as the sensation, that little little penetration making her throb with want. WV thrusts his fingers into her at a slow by steady pace, his tongue rubbing her clit quicker.

Her eyes slide over to AR, who's always a pleasure to watch. AR's always so forward and enthusiastic, no matter what he's doing. He's as dedicated to stopping crime as he is to making a wonderful dinner, or to going down on someone. And right now, he's certainly using his enthusiasm to get WV off. His mouth is quickly sliding up and down WV's shaft, and her eyes widen a little as she notices AR quickly slip a few fingers into his mouth to get them wet. She watches carefully as he slides them around WV's back. The reaction is near-instantaneous as WV stiffens up and moans into her. His fingers thrust into PM faster as well and her cheeks go bright red from the combination of visual and physical simulation. Sometimes, she thinks it's not fair that she gets two handsome men who are willing to do such lovely things in front of her, and to her. But most of the time, she's smart enough to just enjoy how very, very lucky she is.

AR keeps thrusting those fingers into WV, and she thinks, what's good for two of them is good for all three. PM pulls off of AR for just a moment, wetting her own fingers before returning her mouth to his cock. She's a bit more nervous about this, having only watched instead of actually done it before. Her fingers trace the curve of his ass, cautiously pressing up against his entrance. She feels him go still as she ever so slowly pushes one finger inside. Just as she's wondering if he likes it, he answers that for her, his hips shoving back against her finger, popping his cock out of her mouth. PM giggles softly, her tongue seeking it back out and sliding it back between her lips. He's still shoving his hips against her finger, and he thrusts a little in her mouth. PM keeps busy sucking on AR as she slowly slides the second finger into him.

AR must be going faster on WV, because suddenly WV's hips are jerking forward into AR's mouth, and she feels him speed up on her as well, fingers very quickly thrusting into her and his mouth anxiously sucking and licking her clit. PM's body is getting closer and closer to an orgasm, that lovely warm feeling filling her her groin as it tightens up with each stroke of his tongue and thrust of his fingers. She's not the only one. AR and WV are both doing that squirm she recognizes so well. PM steps up her efforts, trying to bob and thrust at the same time. The sound AR makes is more than enough to prove she's doing it right.

Her free hand digs into AR's thigh as she starts to whine a little, her body tensing up in all the right ways. She thrusts her fingers into him, and something in the way she has them twisted must be doing him good because AR stiffens up, moaning loudly. PM manages to keep her fingers pressed up against him just right, even though she's so close to coming that it's almost painful. She grinds against WV's tongue and fingers, so close that she can nearly taste it. And then AR moans and she is tasting it, except what she's tasting it AR.

He comes in her mouth, shuddering and groaning and she pulls off, swallowing what was inside. The rest jets onto the lower half of her face, hot and sticky, and clinging to her carapace. He's squeezing tight around her fingers and it's kind of astounding to feel him coming from the inside. No wonder WV never lasts long when he's inside of AR if he's being squeezed like this. PM doesn't even mind, not when she's got her face on AR's thigh and she's moaning as well. With her mouth free, she can finally bed, and she does loudly and at length. "Nearly there, nearly there, WV please, just a little bit- just-"

PM's eyes fall shut when she comes, nearly yelling out to the room. It's a hard orgasm and it overtakes her with quick waves, making her body shudder involuntarily at the height of each pulse. She can barely think, too busy moaning and shuddering under his touch, her hands leaving AR to clutch at the blankets on their bed and hold tight. He keeps licking her, right until it gets too sensitive and she has to reach down and push WV off, her clit so tender and swollen.

Her eyes open and she watches as WV's gets loud and bossy, the last one to come this time around. AR's still sucking on him, but he's slower having just come, and WV needs more. "Faster, faster please, more tongue, please and thank you but I need you to just- just do it hard and-"

PM is just as fuzzy but she slips her leg out from under WV and crawls down the bed, joining AR. While he keeps sucking, she leans in and kisses WV. He prefers to kiss tenderly, but when he's like this, desperate to come and whining and whimpering, he'll kiss as dirty as she does. "Go on," She whispers to him between kisses, tasting herself on his lips. "You can come. You're nearly there. Just thing about how wonderful AR's mouth is, and how much he wants you to come too, and how much I want you to come-"

WV's entire face tightens up and she's still kissing his lips when she feels him finally join them. A peek down reveals that AR's mouth is tightly over WV's cock, sucking somewhat desperately on it as WV thrusts and comes inside. He's so loud in bed and PM happily listens to him cry out incoherently, his arms holding tight onto PM.

He lasts longest out of all of them, or at least he lasts the loudest, and when AR pulls off and out of WV, he just collapses on the bed and tries to catch his breath. PM strokes his face, smiling at how tired and dazed AR is. "That was wonderful. You did so good. And you-" She sits up and leans down, giving AR a kiss. It's a bit sticky and messy, and when they pull back, some of his own cum is on his face.

There are tissues on the bedstand and AR grabs them, cleaning up himself and PM. WV raises his head only long enough to settle it in PM's lap, and then he's shutting his eyes and drifting off, like he usually does after food and sex. AR gets a few pillows behind PM's back and then sits beside her, siding an arm around her waist and leaning his head against her shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too," PM leans over and gives him a tired sort of kiss. WV squeezes her leg, but when he speaks, it's soft nonsensical mumbles. She knows what he's trying to say though, and she strokes his head. "I love you too too."

AR rouses himself after a moment, crawling down the bed. He kisses WV and she watches with contentment as her boys remind each other about how they feel. There's some quiet mumbled 'love-you's between them before AR settles his head on PM's stomach and the pair of them start to drift off.

There's another habit they haven't broken since the desert, since they faced down Jack Noir: they always remember to say they love each other, just in case this time is the last time.

PM keeps watch while they sleep, hands softly resting their heads. No one will harm them, not while she's here. Not while they're hers. Not ever.


End file.
